Mario and Luigi: Thunder Ball Blast
The game starts with a meeting a Peach’s Castle to decide how to handle the situation at hand, a giant thunder storm is approaching and will destroy the kingdom. Once they decide to create a giant roof over the kingdom, Toadbert sends Mario and Luigi to go to his quarters to get his book. After returning, Mario and Luigi find Bowser attacking the castle. After he is beaten, Mario and Luigi head to Tinkertoy Town to find supplies. Upon returning Mario and Luigi yet again find Bowser, but this time he doesn’t attack. He just sits there waiting. Mario patiently walks up to him and somehow swallowing him up with his returning vacuum power. Mario and Luigi journey through the first area, Garbage Mounds, to try and find the other people inside Bowser. The bros. make their way to Bowser Town, where they find toads such as Toadbert and Toadsworth. Meanwhile, outside of Bowser’s body, the thunder storm has begun, and no roof has been built. Bowser, realizing that he must save the Mushroom Kingdom, heads to Klondike Forest to find the next part. After finding the supplies, Bowser goes to the next location where the supplies are, Candy Dunes. However, he gets trapped at the edge of Klondike Forest forcing Mario and Luigi to look through the Twister Alley. Near the end of Twister Alley, the bros. spot a mysterious creature blocking Bowser’s Power Valve, which allows him to break harder objects. In Candy Dunes, Bowser finds the last part he needs for the roof. After putting the roof together, Bowser heads to his castle to make sure it’s not destroyed. Once there, Bowser notices a masked figure. He reveals his name to be Thunderbolt. Bowser engages him in a battle and wins, but Thunderbolt gets away with the Storm Star, which was buried underneath Bowser’s Castle. Bowser tries to chase down Thunderbolt, but he is already on the other side of the kingdom. Since he doesn’t know where he is, he heads to Icy Tundra to track him down. There he meets someone named Ghouler who is working for Thunderbolt. After beating Ghouler, he traps Bowser underneath the Lake where he can’t escape because his fire breath has been removed. Mario and Luigi must the head through the Throat Gland and the Fire Tunnel to get back Bowser’s flame. After getting out of the lake, Bowser goes to Peach’s Castle, because he can’t think of anywhere else to go. Luckily, he finds Thunderbolt there and soon battles him. When Bowser wins, Thunderbolt pulls a nasty trick on him, and gives an injection of the currently unstable Storm Star, turning him into Storm Bowser. Meanwhile, inside Bowser, the bros go though the next reacting area Cranium Catacomb; unaware of what happened to Bowser. At the end of the area, the find a locked door where Bowser’s spirit is. They learn they must find the 3 safeguards that were put on the Storm Star to trap its power to just a person’s brain. They know they must find them to get in, even though it might also wake up the sleeping Bowser. Since the bros. know they have to get out of Bowser’s body to find the Safeguards, they wait for an area to appear, which one does, the Pipe Plaza, after a few moments. In the Pipe Plaza, they go to Toad Town where they discover the storm has begun. They also see that Thunderbolt has changed Peach’s Castle into Thunderbolt’s Castle. They head to the magical doctor Dr. Toadley and ask about the Safeguards. He tells them that the first Safeguard is in Candy Dunes. They go there, and find that it has been stolen and taken underground to Coconut Caverns. In Coconut Caverns, Mario and Luigi find out that the mysterious thief of the Safeguard is none other than Ghouler, Thunderbolt’s henchman. He runs off to the end of the caverns and Mario and Luigi must chase him. After finding him they battle him for the Safeguard. When the bros. return to Toad Town they find out that the second Safeguard is in Bowser’s body. So they go back into his body into an area called the Vision Point. The second Safeguard has a guardian that protects it, whose name is Cranky. After beating Cranky, the bros. obtain information from him saying that the third Safeguard is somewhere in the Star Shrine. After their arrival on Star Hill, Mario and Luigi spot Thunderbolt entering the Star Shrine. They head up the hill and into the Shrine. Inside they find it has been destroyed and will be hard to surpass. They manage to find a way through while solving tricky puzzles and battling strong enemies. At the end of the Shrine, Mario and Luigi battle Thunderbolt for the first time. After winning, they head back to Bowser’s body. Back in Bowser’s body the go back into the Cranium Catacomb, right to the locked door. The put the Safeguards in the door and it opens up a path to the next area, Brain Core. It also releases a wave of the Strom Star’s Energy through Bowser’s body. At the end of the Brain Core, the bros. find Bowser’s soul, and engage it in battle. After winning, Bowser coughs up the Strom Star, which splits into fractals, and wakes up. Meanwhile, Thunderbolt is nowhere to be seen. It turns out; Thunderbolt and Ghouler were out collecting the fractals. The somehow manage to find all of them and head back to Peach’s Castle. Outside the castle, Bowser finally wakes up and remembers what he was doing. He heads to Peach’s Castle but there is a blockade blocking the path. Remembering Dr. Toadley, he heads to his office where Mario and Luigi currently are and battles them. The three people, now finished battling, listen to Dr. Toadley as he explains that they need to find the Wish Star in the underwater Sanctum of the Stars (which had to be moved to on top of the roof because it needs to have nothing blocking it from the stars). Bowser volunteers to go get the Star. He has Toadbert put a ladder in the roof so he can climb through it. He makes his way to the Sanctum of the Stars, which goes higher than the clouds. In the Sanctum, Bowser locates the Wish Star, but must battle Guardian, the Guardian of the Sanctum. Bowser, after winning, quickly conjures a plan. He absorbs the power of the Wish Star and turns into Wish Bowser. He heads to the Toadley Clinic where Mario and Luigi battle him. Dr. Toadley restores the Wish Star and uses it to destroy the barricade. Mario and Luigi then storm the castle garden and find away in through a window. They head through the castle to the throne room. In the throne room, Mario and Luigi battle Ghouler. After winning, Ghouler warns them not to go into the next room, but they do anywhere. Inside, they find Thunderbolt with the Storm Star. He absorbs its power to become Stormbolt. Mario and Luigi then engage him in battle. When they win they think they have beaten Thunderbolt for good, but he hits a button on the arm rest and a load voice over is heard. “Self Destruct Mode Activated.” Mario and Luigi quickly head out of the castle where they make it just out of reach of its path of destruction. They wonder what to do next, so all they do is return to Bowser’s body. Inside they hear Bowser is going to his castle to protect it from destruction. When Bowser reaches his castle he realizes it has been taken over by Thunderbolt. Realizing this, he heads to the underground chamber and finds an alternate way in to the aboveground. After Bowser finds his way in, he notices that it has changed into more of a palace than a castle. He heads to the second floor of the castle where he spots Ghouler and Thunderbolt heading into a back room. Bowser wonders what is inside so he enters the room. Inside, he finds two ice sculptures of Ghouler and Thunderbolt. Thinking that they are just sculptures, he melts them with his fire breath. When all the ice is gone, Bowser realizes that they were not sculptures, but the two villains themselves. Instead of battling them, Thunderbolt melts a “sculpture” of a third figure. Bowser knows who it is immediately; the frozen body of Elder Princess Shroob. Bowser battles her, wins, and then refreezes her. He continues to head though the castle until he gets to the top where he spots Thunderbolt and Ghouler sitting on thrones. Again instead of battling them, they get a giant suit of armor to battle Bowser with. In the battle, the first part is fought against Ghouler in the Mega-Armor and then against Thunderbolt. After winning, Thunderbolt doesn’t go down; instead he activates the self destruct mode yet again, and sends Bowser flying all the way back to Peach’s Castle. At Peach’s Castle, Bowser doesn’t know what to do, so he goes to Dr. Toadley. Meanwhile, inside Bowser, Mario and Luigi wonder what is happening. When they hear Bowser talking, the eagerly listen. Dr. Toadley gives Bowser an injection that will cure him of the Star Radiation from the Wish and Storm Stars. Suddenly, Bowser thinks of an idea to use the Wish Star like they had originally planned. Dr. Toadley then explains the legend of the two opposite forces, the Wish Star and the Storm Star. He says that if the Stars are combined it would allow the user to create a perfect storm that would destroy not the world, but everything on it. This is what Thunderbolt had planned. Dr. Toadley says that Bowser can’t allow Thunderbolt to get the Wish Star, and that they plan to go to Thunderbolt’s Main Castle, which is located at the edge of the atmosphere. First, he must retrieve something from inside of him. Hearing this, the bros. go to the next reacting area, Viral Reactor. After beating the boss for this area, Syringe, Mario and Luigi realize that the thing Toadley needed to do was get rid of Syringe. Mario and Luigi then go outside of Bowser’s body to Toadley Clinic where the final battle with Bowser begins. Afterwards, Thunderbolt flies by to kidnap Bowser and heads to his Main Castle. Mario and Luigi head to the Sanctum of the Stars, where they can take a bridge to Thunderbolt’s Main Castle. At Thunderbolt’s Main Castle, Mario and Luigi must head through a fortress like structure with many different sections. At the top of the third floor, Mario and Luigi battle Ghouler for the final time. Ghouler had absorbed the power of the Wish Star to become Wish Ghouler. After winning, the bros. go all the up to the fifth floor and find Thunderbolt putting the power of the Wish Star inside Bowser. Then, the bros. battle Stormbolt for the second time. Finally, Thunderbolt has been defeated, but he has enough energy left to put the energy of the Storm Star inside Bowser. Bowser, now having the power of the Wish and Storm Stars, has the power to destroy everything in the kingdom. Perfect Bowser then heads up to the top of the castle and waits. When Mario and Luigi head up to Bowser, they realize that Thunderbolt and Ghouler had followed them. Bowser then goes on to say how he needs the full power of the Storm and Wish Stars to survive, so he vacuums up Thunderbolt and Ghouler. Next, the final battle begins. After causing 1500 damage on Bowser, he inhales them and Mario and Luigi must destroy Thunderbolt and Ghouler, who each have 2500 HP. After a few turns each, Bowser coughs up Mario and Luigi and they must repeat this until Thunderbolt and Ghouler are out of HP. Combat System: Mario and Luigi · Jump · Hammer · Special Attack · Tinker Shell 3 SP 2 SP 2 SP 2 SP · Storm Fire 4 SP 3 SP 3 SP 2 SP · Cranium Capper 5 SP 4 SP 3 SP 3 SP · Sweet Treat 7 SP 5 SP 5 SP 4 SP · Cocoballer 8 SP 6 SP 6 SP 4 SP · Pointy Spear 9 SP 7 SP 7 SP 5 SP · Smash Star 10 SP 7 SP 6 SP 5 SP · Bowser Shell 12 SP 9 SP 8 SP 6 SP · Forever Flower 14 SP 10 SP 9 SP 7 SP · Reactor Flower 17 SP 12 SP 11 SP 9 SP · Clinic Ball 20 SP 14 SP 12 SP 10 SP · Items · Mushrooms · Nuts · Syrups · 1-Ups · Peppers · Refreshing Herbs · Star Candy · Badges · Flee Bowser · Punch · Vacuum · Fire · Minion Attack · Goomba Riot · Shy Guy Stampede · Koopa Raid · Bom-omb Bombardment · Magikoopa Mayhem · Boo Bonker · Bullet Bill Breaker · Chain Chomp Cluster · Dry Bone Bash · Hammer Bro. Blitz · Pokey Piledriver · Items · Drumsticks · Peppers · Refreshing Herb · Star Candy · Flee AAreas: Peach’s Castle Tinkering Town Garbage Mounds Bowser Town Klondike Forest Twister Alley Power Valve Candy Dunes Bowser’s Castle Icy Tundra Cranium Catacomb Toad Town Coconut Caverns Vision Point Star Hill Star Shrine Brain Core Sanctum of the Stars Thunderbolt’s Castle Thunderbolt’s Second Castle Thunderbolt’s Main Castle Enemies: bold: mushroom kingdom